


Blue Blood

by Bellynta



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, Angst, Connor is best boi, Deviants, F/M, I'm not too sure yet, Kinda a slow burn if you squint, TWENTY EIGHT STAB WOUNDS, connor likes dogs, literally my favorite Connor line (TT~TT), reader just needs a hug, there might be smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:42:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21666124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellynta/pseuds/Bellynta
Summary: The android revolution had ended successfully with androids having equal rights and deviants being let go. A year has passed since the end of the revolution as Connor is still learning new emotions as the days go by. But when he meets a human girl, he tries to decipher a new complicated emotion. Love.
Relationships: Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Reader, Connor/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	1. 「Chapter 1」

The android revolution has ended with successful results. After it ended, President Warren passed a law stating that androids will be given equal rights and be treated like fairly. The law also stated that if an android were to commit a crime, they will be tried and punished just like any other human being would. It also included that androids will be given the chance of Life, Liberty, Prosperity and along with Property. Androids were also given the choice whether they want to stay with their owners or be set free. The world was still trying to adjust to this change and while the public had mixed views of the idea android rights. Most people were for it while there was the other side who were against it and continued treating androids terribly. So terribly that in most cases, the human causing the violence and abuse would drive the android to malfunction and kill said human out of strong, foreign, and negative emotions. This is where the police come in with the most known and first android to be placed with the DPD sent by CyberLife, who had become a deviant like the rest of the androids after the revolution. Connor, model RK800, serial #313 248 317, had stayed on the force after becoming a deviant. He had to take some time off since he became a deviant during the android revolution, but after it succeded and deviants were no longer being hunted down, he came back. He kept his partnership with Lieutenant Hank Anderson and their bond grew stronger when he came back, so the two were really good friends now. A year has passed since the end of the revolution and Connor is still learning these new emotions that he encounters and tries to make it work out for him with the help of Hank to explain what these emotions are.

Today was a normal day at the station, Hank was busy typing away in his computer while eating a donut and his partner, who sat in the desk right next to his, stared blankly at his computer screen while absentmindedly doing coin tricks across his fingers and hands. The soft ringing of the quarter is heard as he flicked it up in the air and catching while swiftly flicking back and forth from one hand to the other rolling it between his fingers in a fluid motion before having it roll side to side on his fingers. All of this done with such precise moment and accuracy that Hank had stopped typing to glance over at Connor who endlessly continued the coin tricks. It had always annoyed the detective in the beginning of their partnership but at this point he had gotten used to it.

"I still have no idea how you're doing that." Hank's voice snapped the android out of his trance while his hand had flicked the quarter to the other and caught it between his fingers. Conner blinked a few times before he turned his head to look at Hank.

"It's quite easy to do, Lieutenant." Connor said like it was a known fact, "I've been programmed to do such tricks to sharpen my senses and reflexes in case I am faced with the option of combat." He glanced down at the quarter between his fingers as it glinted a bit under the light, "So these tricks just come naturally to me. But for you I'm sure you're inexperienced since you don't do this on a normal basis like I do, Lieutenant."

"You don't say." Hank replied sarcastically while slightly glaring half heartedly at Connor, who only tilted his head to the side a bit. A police officer walked up to the two while looking down at a see through tablet. Hank looked over at the officer and leaned back in his seat, "What is it this time, officer?" He asked with a sigh.

"Lieutenant, there's been an urgent 911 call involving an android." He said, Connor seemed to have perked up at the news.

"What was the call about?" Hank asked with a brow raised as the officer looked down at the tablet and scrolled through the transcript.

"There's apparently been an incident involving domestic abuse against a human and an android. A woman called, practically in frantic hysteria, about an abusive boyfriend who had killed an android trying to protect the woman." The police informed, "We've sent a dispatch over there to check out the situation already but the captain wants you two there as well since an android was involved." He said as Hank looked over at Connor with his brow still arched.

"What do you think, Connor?" He asked as Connor looked at Hank then back at the officer as his software pops up with four choices as he rolled his quarter between his fingers.

**□「TAKE THE CASE」  
** **○「HANK'S DECISION」**  
**×「LEAVE THE CASE TO THE POLICE」  
** **△「CONTINUE TO FLIP COIN」**

"I think we should go and check it out, Lieutenant." Connor said as Hank nodded and pushed himself off his swivel chair with a grunt, Connor followed suit as he stood from his chair and pocketed the quarter.

"You heard the guy. Where did it happen?" Hank asked as the officer gave him the address. Hank nods to the officer, "Alright, we'll head right over." He said while looking at Connor and nodding his head to the side to follow him out. They leave the station and get in the car before Hank started up the engine. "Let's make this quick, why don't we?" Hank mumbled while looking back as he backed the car out and drove out of the parking lot.

They soon arrive to the scene of the crime which took place outside a small house, police officers were already on the scene as a holographic caution tape closed off the area from civilians. Hank got out of the car as Connor did the same and the two walk over to the house. Detective Ben Collins, a rounded man with graying hair, walked up to them, "If it isn't the amazing duo." He said as Hank scoffed with a smirk.

"What about us is amazing?" He retorted as Collins waved a hand over as a sign to follow him to the house, "So, what're we dealing with, Collins?" Hank asked with his hands in his jacket pocket as he and Connor walked through the holographic caution tape. Connor surveyed their surroundings thoroughly as they walked.

"Oh you know, basic case of domestic abuse between a couple where the victim is the girlfriend and the abuser is the boyfriend." Collins said.

"That's usually the case," Hank sighed as the other detective nodded in agreement.

"Yep, and you two are here because an android was involved." Collins said as they entered the home into the living room where a male domestic android laid on the floor, his chest and body bashed up. His blue blood splattered across the wall, furniture and floor as it also pooled around his body. Blue blood seemed to have dripped down his face from his nose and mouth. The android's green eyes stared up at the ceiling blankly the body had shut down awhile ago. The scene makes Connor feel a recurring emotion since he became a deviant. Sympathy.


	2. 「Chapter 2」

"Shit..." Hank murmured while rubbing his bearded chin as the three studied the body and Collins nodded.

"Exactly."

"What the fuck happened?" Hank asked.

"Well, we don't know much, but from what we can assume with what we have, the boyfriend beat this guy to death. We're still unsure why though but we arrested the boyfriend for interrogation and processing. It looked like the android tried to fight back because the guy had a bruise on his cheek." Collins informed.

"What about the girlfriend?" Hank asked as Connor walked over to the body before kneeling down beside it.

"We took her to the station as well for questioning and to patch her up, when police arrived she was in hysteria and really hurt. Arrested the bastard before he could hurt her even more or worse." Collins said, "Cut and bruised, the kitchen is a mess right now so we can only assume that he tossed her around in there."

"He's a real piece of work, isn't he?" Hank sighed with a shake of his head as Collins sighed as well.

"My thoughts exactly, poor girl having to put up with a piece of shit like that." He said before walking outside to talk to investigators as Connor reached two fingers down to dip into the blue blood and putting it up to his lips. Hank sees this and groans.

"Oh god, Connor, what did I say about you doing that?" Hank asked as Connir paused and looked at Hank, "Don't put the evidence in your mouth." Hank said sternly as Connor only stared, his LED turning yellow as the light swirled a bit as he thought.

**△「REASON WITH HANK」  
** **○「LISTEN TO HANK」**

His LED turned back to blue, "But, Lieutenant," Connor started, "If I don't taste the evidence then I won't be able to work as efficiently without any additional information that could help us." He said and is about to lick the blood off his two fingers.

"Don't do it, Connor." Hank warned, making Connor pause once more as his LED swirled in yellow again.

**□「TASTE EVIDENCE」  
** **○「DON'T TASTE EVIDENCE」**

Connor went ahead and licked the blue blood off his fingers while looking at Hank, who groaned in disgust and raised his arms up in defeat, "Damnit, Connor." He said with a shake of his head. His software pops up with information about the android.

**「THIRIUM 310」**

Hank walked over to his partner with his arms crossed, "So? What do you got, Dracula?" He asked in his gruff voice as Connor analyzed the android's face and LED.

**「 ANDROID MODEL: AP700, Serial # 407 002 017; NAME: Matthew; PRODUCED AND MANUFACTURED: 02/03/2039」**

"He is a AP700 model, his serial number is 407 002 017. His name was Matthew." Connor informed as he analyzed the damage, "He appears to have been attacked repeatedly with a blunt object, critically damaging his chest plate and abdomen." He said as he reconstructed the scene as the android figure was going backwards in time from when he was getting beat to death to struggling before he stood back up and raised his arms to block something. Connor sees the figure of the attacker brought his arms down and walked backwards and put something back. Connor then fast forwarded the scene as the attacker was menacingly approaching the android and picking up something that was leaned against the wall, and raising it up as the android raised his own arms to try and block before the attacker swung down. Beating the android to death once it was on the ground before standing up straight and tossing the weapon to the side. Connor comes back to reality and sees a metal baseball bat covered in thirium in which he identified to be Mattthew's.

**「THE ATTACKER USED A METAL BAT 」**

Connor stood back up, "Matthew tried to block the boyfriend's attacks before the boyfriend used that metal bat to beat him to death with it."

"And Collins said that it out up a fight seconds before he got killed. But why though." Hank murmured while rubbing his chin in thought.

"Well, it seems like the android's head is still intact, we might be able to get something out of him if I bring him back to us for a short moment." Connor said while looking at Hank.

"Like that thing you did to the dead Traci back the Eden Club last year?"

Connor nodded, "Correct. But it all depends on how badly damaged his internal wiring is and how long he'll be alive for before shutting down." He said while kneeling back down and exposing the android's stomach, he reached his hand down where his skin disappeared to press down on the body's stomach, making the androids skin around the abdominal area disappear. The stomach plate was critically damaged and cracked as Connor carefully opened it and connected two thick blue wires together. The android springs to life, his LED turning red as he gasped and breathed heavily. He moved away from Connor in a frenzied panic as Connor raised his hands. "Hey, it's okay. We're not here to hurt you." His software popped up with a timer that began to count down.

**「TIME REMAINING UNTIL ANDROID'S SHUT DOWN: _1 MINUTE AND 30 SECONDS_ 」**

They had to act quickly and get as much information as possible, "What do you guys want?" Matthew asked, his eyes wide with fear and panic.

**□「RELATIONSHIP」  
** **○「HOUSE LIFE」  
** **×「FIGHTING BACK」  
** **△「ROLE」**

"What are you doing here? What is your role here?" Connor asked quickly.

**「TIME REMAINING UNTIL ANDROID'S SHUT DOWN: _1 MINUTE AND 23 SECONDS_ 」**

"I was the housekeeper. I did the chores and helped cook dinner for Alex and (Y/n)." Matthew answered, knowing he had to be quick with his answers as well.

**□「WHO?」『🔓』  
** **○「RELATIONSHIP」  
** **×「HOUSE LIFE」  
** **△「FIGHTING BACK」**

"Who are Alex and (Y/n)?" Connor asked.

"My owners."

**「TIME REMAINING UNTIL ANDROID'S SHUT DOWN: _1 MINUTE AND 10 SECONDS_ 」**

**○「RELATIONSHIP」  
** **×「HOUSE LIFE」  
** **△「FIGHTING BACK」**

"What was your relationship with them?"

"Alex despised me, hated me since day one and treated me like an object despite us having human and android equality now. But (Y/n), she was so kind to me. Treated me like I was human. She's the reason why chose to stay instead of leave."

**○「HOUSE LIFE」  
** **×「FIGHTING BACK」**

"What was house life like with them?"

"With that man, it was hell." Matthew answered shakily, "Alex has a Red Ice drug addiction so he's very violent. He treated me terribly, but he treated (Y/n) way worse. He beat her all the time because he's so short tempered. Everything (Y/n) did to try and make Alex happy wasn't enough, it never was. For months I had to watch him physically and verbally abuse her while all I could do was watch helplessly. She cried and cried, was scared to break things off with him in fear of being hurt again."

**「TIME REMAINING UNTIL ANDROID'S SHUT DOWN: _53 SECONDS_ 」**

**○「FIGHTING BACK」**

"You put up a fight against Alex before he beat you to death with a bat. Why?" Connor asked as Matthew grit his teeth and his hands clenched into fists.

"Because I had enough of Alex's abuse towards (Y/n). He started freaking out at her because she asked him how his day was and because of the drugs, he just snapped and started yelling and beating her. He took it too far through today because he started throwing the glass cups at her and punching her. She was about to die, and I couldn't do anything about it. It made me feel useless and... And angry. So before he could punch her again, I got in front of her and after I refused his orders. He started beating me and I tried to fight back. (Y/n) called the police when he started beating me with the bat and I shut down seconds after."

"So you fought back to protect her?"

"Of course, she deserves so much better. She doesn't deserve a life with that monster. I'm willing to sacrifice myself if it means that she'll get a chance to run away." Matthew said with his brows furrowed together in determination.

**「TIME REMAINING UNTIL ANDROID'S SHUT DOWN: _15 SECONDS_ 」**

Matthew then perked up with a look of worry and hope on his face, his LED turned yellow, "Is she okay? Please tell me she's okay now and the police took that piece of trash away." Connor looked at him in the eyes and nodded.

"Yes, she's alive and at the station to be questioned." Connor reassured as a relieved smile came across Matthew's face, LED turning blue as he nodded before looking back up at Connor and Hank.

**「TIME REMAINING UNTIL ANDROID'S SHUT DOWN: _10 SECONDS_ 」**

"What're your names?" He asked as the partners looked at each other and back at Matthew quickly.

"My name is Connor and that's Detective Lieutenant Hank Anderson."

**「TIME REMAINING UNTIL ANDROID'S SHUT DOWN: _8 SECONDS_ 」**

"Promise me, Connor and Leiutenant, promise me that you'll protect her at all costs as my dying wish." Matthew said as Connor's LED turned yellow.

**△「DON'T PROMISE」  
** **○「PROMISE」**

Connor's LED turned back to blue, "I promise, Matthew. We'll make sure no harm comes to her." Connor promised with a determined face.

**「TIME REMAINING UNTIL ANDROID'S SHUT DOWN: _5 SECONDS_ 」**

Matthew smiled softly and grasped Connor's shoulder in appreciation, "Thank yoo _ouuu_ -" Matthew shut down before he could finish, the android left frozen in place with a grateful smile and hand grasping Connor's shoulder. Connor stared at Matthew with a somewhat surprised expression at the promise he made, LED turning yellow as he wondered if that was a good idea. Hank can only smile softly, feeling proud of Connor as he patted Connor's other shoulder.

"Don't worry, you made a good choice, kid." He said as Connor looked up at Hank to see that the usually grumpy man was smiling down at him. Connor relished in the feeling he's felt on every successful investigation as he smiled softly back at his friend and stood back up. Pride.


	3. 「Chapter 3」

After the whole questioning, Connor and Hank go back to the station. Connor having already sent the report of what they discovered back to the DPD during the ride, in which he sat there silently with his eyes closed as he did. As the two arrive, an officer came up to them, "We got the reports from Connor. Good job, you two." He said as Hank nodded.

"Yeah yeah." He said while waving it off as the three walked back to the office area, "So, what now?"

"Well, the suspect is going to be out on house arrest until his trial for domestic abuse and having possession of an illegal drug." The police officer said while handing Hank the case file.

"What about the girl?" He asked while looking through the file documents.

"She's... Still being questioned." The police officer said while rubbing the nape of his neck, "She's not talking much, been quiet this whole time. We suspect that she's still in shock because of what happened." He said as Hank nodded and handed Connor the file. He looked at the picture of the suspect and victim.

**「SUSPECT'S NAME: Alex Caranza; SEX: Male; D.O.B.: 06/15/2013, AGE: 26; HEIGHT: 5"6'; HAIR COLOR: Black; EYE COLOR: Brown; ETHNICITY: Asian and Hispanic descent; CRIME(s): Domestic violence/abuse, possession of illegal drug(s)- Red Ice」**

**「VICTIM'S NAME: (F/n) (L/n); SEX: Female; D.O.B.: xx/xx/2016, AGE: 23; HEIGHT: (Your height); HAIR COLOR: (h/c); EYE COLOR: (e/c); ETHNICITY: (Your race); CRIME(s): N/A」**

Connor gazed over the victim's photos of her injuries and it made him upset that someone would do something as terrible as this to such a young woman. "I don't blame her for being quiet, with the shit that she's been through from what we heard." Hank said.

"Well, from the reports we've received from Connor, I'm sure you two can get her to talk." The officer said.

"Us?" Hank asked with a brow arched and gesturing to himself and Connor, the officer nodded.

"Yes, with the information you got from that android, there might be a chance one of you can sway her." He said as Hank looked at Connor, "And Connor is made for things like these also, so he might be able to convince her that she's safe with us."

"Wanna go talk to her?" He asked.

**□「TALK TO VICTIM」**  
**○「DON'T TALK TO VICTIM」**

"I think it's best if we go and try to talk to the victim." Connor suggested as Hank nodded.

"I was thinking the same thing." He said as the officer nodded as well before leading them to one of the interrogation rooms that the victim was being held. They get to the room and see a young woman, all patched up but sitting alone on the other side of the mirrored window with a blank gaze at the metal table. "Still got nothing from her?" Hank asked with his arms crossed.

"Nope, not a word since she's got here." One officer said with a shake of his head. Hank hummed as he patted Connor's shoulder.

"Well, we're gonna get in there and give it a try. See if we can get her to talk." He said as the two walked over to ther door. The officer opened the door from the other room and the two walk in. Hank sits down in the chair across from her, leaning on his forearms on the table, "Hello, Ms. (Y/n). I'm Detective Lieutenant Hank Anderson. RoboCop over here is Connor." Hank greeted and pointing at Connor, who stood by Hank's side and gave a curt nod to (Y/n). Her eyes glanced up at the two before looking down. "Listen, we know that you're scared about that guy you considered your boyfriend, and we just want you to know that he's not gonna do anything to you now." Hank said as (Y/n) stayed silent. Connor analyzed her and noticed that her stress levels were through the roof at the moment, they needed to make her feel comfortable and being put in a interrogation room wasn't really helping. He also noticed that she hasn't drank anything or eaten anything for awhile.

**□「SUGGEST A CHANGE OF SETTING」**  
**○「OFFER REFRESHMENT AND SNACK」**  
**×「THREATEN HER TO TALK」**  
**△「STAY SILENT」**

"Would you like something to drink, miss?" Connor asked with a slight head tilt, "Maybe something on the side with it such as some kind of snack? We'll get it for you if you'd like." Connor said with a slight head tilt, the young woman glanced up at him, seeming to think about it before timidly nodding. Hank smiled softly, now they were getting somewhere.

"Great, is there anything that you'd like?" Hank asked as she bit her lip softly in thought, there was a minute or two of silence before her soft voice is heard.

"Hot chocolate and a chocolate chip cookie would be nice..." She said softly, an almost embarrassed blush rose to her cheeks as she glanced to the side. Hank chuckled and nodded.

"I don't think we have that here but I can see if I can run over to Wawa real quick." Hank said before looking at Connor, "Think you can handle this yourself for about 10 minutes?" He asked.

**×「OFFER TO GO」**  
**○「STAY WITH VICTIM」**

"Of course." He said with a nod as Hank nodded and stood up before leaving. There was silence as Connor slide into the chair and taking Hank's place. Connor studied her with his hands clasped together and a slight head tilt. Her stress levels had gone down a bit but were still high.

**『REASSURE AND COMFORT VICTIM UNTIL LT. ANDERSON COMES BACK』**

**□「ALEX」**  
**○「MATTHEW」**  
**×「(Y/n)」**  
**△「STAY SILENT」**

"(Y/n)..." Connor started, "That's a very interesting name you have. It has a nice ring to it, like it can roll off the tongue as easy as well." He complimented as she blushed faintly.

"Thank you..." She said softly, silence rising once more.

**□「ALEX」**  
**○「MATTHEW」**  
**△「STAY SILENT」**

"I'm sorry for what happened to your android. From what I could tell, you two were close." Connor said as (Y/n) grimaced softly.

"We were..." She quietly said.

**□「ALEX」**  
**△「STAY SILENT」**

"Listen, all we want to do is help you, miss. If you're afraid that Alex will hurt you again, I want you to know that he won't. Not anymore now." Connor said, "If you just help us by just talking to us than we'll do everything we can to help you."

"But what if he gets out...?" (Y/n) asked quietly, "Or gets bailed out and finds out what I said about him...?" She rubbed the patches with a pained grimace, "Will he hurt me again...? There's no doubt that he will..."

**□「TRUST」**  
**○「SINCERE」**  
**×「COLD」**  
**△「RATIONAL」**

"Miss," Connor started, "We'll do everything in our power to protect you. He's not going to hurt you anymore and we'll be sure of that." He said wth sincerity. (Y/n)'s (e/c) irises looked up and met with his brown ones, for some reason, she found them to be mesmerizing in a way.

"You promise...?" She asked quietly and Connor nodded.

"I promise." He said, he sees that her stress levels had gone down some by his promise. Connor looked back at the case file and sees that Alex would be on house arrest until his court trial and he came to the realization that she had lived with her boyfriend, "Do you have any place to go for now until they determine when to hold the court trial?" He asked as she had come to the realization as well and shook her head, looking down with a grimace.

"No..." Connor bit his cheek as his LED turned yellow and the light swirled. He remembered that Hank had an extra room in his home that used to be his son's but is now vacant. But he wasn't sure if Hank would approve. There might be a motel or something that might be willing to take her in on the DPD's behalf.

**○「OFFER HER A PLACE AT HANK'S HOME」**  
**□「OFFER HER A PLACE AT A MOTEL」**

Connor rationalized the options. Sure, Hank would probably be mad if Connor had offered her a place in a home that wasn't his but Hank's with his "okay". But Hank does have a soft side to him and would be willing to let her stay until she can get back onto her feet given the situation she's in. It might take some convincing but maybe if (Y/n) helped around the house, such as clean it for example in which the house is in need of, there's a possibility he might give her a chance. Connor's LED turns back to blue as he leaned forward a bit to look at her almost closely. "Well, Lieutenant Anderson has a spare room at his house that he can possibly lend you until you figure out what you want to do. You can stay there if you'd like." He said as she looked up at the android in surprise.

"You think he'd let me stay...?" (Y/n) asked softly, "I don't want to be bothering him or anything..."

**○「LIE」**  
**×「TRUTH」**

"I know he won't approve of it in the beginning. But given your situation, I'm sure he'll let you stay if we can convince him and give him a reason to." Connor said as she nodded.

"Thank you, Connor..." She said softly as Connor nodded, giving a soft smile towards her that made her heart pick up its pace a bit and a tiny blush rise to her cheeks. The door to the interrogation room opens and Hank walked in and he placed the cup on the table and a pack of cookies.

"Here you go, miss." He said, "One hot chocolate and cookies," He then looked over at Connor, "You owe me 6 dollars." Connor nods.

"Of course, Lieutenant. Is it also alright if (Y/n) can stay at your home for the time being?" He asked nonchalantly and Hank looked at him sternly.

"What?" He asked as (Y/n) sank a bit in her seat, feeling rather guilty as she had a hunch that Hank might not be for the idea.


	4. 「Chapter 4」

"What exactly did you tell her, Connor?" Hank asked, arms crossed over his chest. The two were now on the other side of the of the police station, (Y/n) is seen sitting in a chair next to Hank's desk by herself as she ate her cookies and drank her hot chocolate quietly. Connor looked back at the older man with a slight head tilt.

"I noticed her stress levels were still high when you left so I took the time to reassure her that she's safe with us. I had also took notice that she has nowhere else to go since she had previously lived with Caranza, who is now on house arrest. I then remembered that you have an extra vacant room in your home so I suggested that she can stay with you." Connor said as Hank sighed heavily while rubbing his face. "But that is, if you're willing to take her in for the time being?"

Hank sighed again with a shake of his head, crossing his arms and shrugging, "I don't know, Connor. Having to take care of Sumo and you is enough work as it is," Hank said. Connor had also started living with Hank ever since he became a deviant when the revolution ended and he no place to go. Connor tilted his head before looking at where (Y/n) is, she had no family in Detroit so she doesn't have anywhere or anyone else to go to.

**□「THREATEN」  
** **○「BEG」  
** **×「REASON」  
** **△「STRAY」**

"Lieutenant," Connor started, "She has no where else to go. She can't go back to her previous home considering Caranza lives there as well and he's on house arrest. So, I presumed it would be best and safer for her to stay with us until she can find a place of her own. Once she does, we can check up on her every now and again to make sure she's alright." Connor said, "She won't be any trouble at all and she would be willing to do her part in the household. I'm sure Sumo will like her as well as her liking Sumo." Hank sighed heavily again as he thought over Connor's words, glancing up at the android who gave a slight head tilt with a puppy like expression on his face before he cussed softly.

"Fucking shit, Connor. I hate it when you do that." He grumbled before heading over to their desks where (Y/n) sat. Connor smiled softly, knowing he had convinced Hank successfully before following after the detective. The two stop in their tracks when they see Detective Gavin Reed walking up to their desks as well where the young woman was. Him and the two detectives were still on rocky terms but the three have learned to put aside their differences since the end of the revolution since they were co workers. Because teamwork makes the dream work, as Connor remembers Hank sarcastically saying. "What's that asshole doing this time?" Hank grumbled with a slight sneer. (Y/n) sipped her hot chocolate softly while shyly looking around the station, watching as police men and women walked past her or talking to other civilians who had come in to file a report. The whole thing with Alex earlier that day had shaken her up and she winces each time she remembers how violent he was with her and Matthew.dr thoughts get cut off when she hears someone clear their throat and she looked up to see a man with short brown hair and leather jacket, his badge hanging around his neck as he had a smirk on his face.

"Evening, ma'am." He greeted while looming over her as his hand leaned on Hank's desk, making her scoot back a tiny bit, "You look lonely sitting all by yourself here."

"H-Hello..." She greeted in a soft voice, "I'm j-just waiting for Lieutenant Anderson a-and his partner, Connor..." Gavin scoffed in disbelief.

"Well, I don't really suggest letting those two help you out. If you wanna maybe head over to my desk, I can help you out with anything you need." He said with a smirk and wink, making (Y/n) shift a bit uncomfortably under his gaze.

"She's fine with us if you don't mind, Reed." Hank said with a frown and arms crossed as Gavin looked over at Hank and frowned before sneering a bit when looking at Connor, "I mean, she's our case after all."

"I don't mean to be rude, Anderson, but I insist that I can take this case off your hands at this point and lighten the load for you two." He said while crossing his arms as well.

"And we insist that we're perfectly fine with what we have and you should find your own case for now." Hank said as his frown deepened. Connor looked between the two and at (Y/n), who quietly sipped her drink as she felt uncomfortable being the center of attention.

**○「INTERVENE」  
** **△「STAY SILENT」**

"Detective Reed, Lieutenant and I have this case handled and I suggest that you leave this to us. We're making Ms. (L/n) feel very uncomfortable." Connor said as Gavin glared at Connor and he scoffed.

"Now listen here, just 'cause fucking androids have equal rights now doesn't mean I gotta listen to you, Bicentennial Man." Gavin snapped, making Hank clench his fists.

"Then take it from me, Reed. We got this under control, now leave it alone. Last time I'm telling you this, kid." Hank said as he and Gavin had a short glaring contest before Gavin glanced over at Captain Fowler's office to see the Captain himself standing outside his office and watching the three with his arms crossed and stern look on his face. Gavin clicked his tongue and moved away from the three, choosing that it's best to avoid having a fight with Hank.

"Fine." He said with a huff as he stalked off with soft grumbling under his breath while shoving shoulders with Connor, "Fucking plastic." He sneered while walking off, Connor is not phased by his small action and insult, he was used to it at this point. Hank sighed with a shake of his head before looking at (Y/n) apologetically.

"Sorry about him, miss. We don't really see eye to eye." Hank said as she shook her head.

"O-Oh no, don't be sorry, Lieutenant. I-I'm sorry that I'm such a hassle." (Y/n) said while looking down.

"You're not a hassle." Hank said while waving her off, "Anyway, I talked to Connor and he uh convinced me to allow you to stay at my place for the time being." Hank said as she looked up at him with semi wide eyes.

"R-Really?" She asked while standing up while Hank scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Erm yeah, I just need to get the Captain's approval," He said while looking back at Fowler, "So you just sit tight for a sec and I'll see what I can do, miss." He said as he and Connor walk over to Fowler before the android feels someone grasp his arm and he looked back to see (Y/n).

"Thanks, Connor... I-I appreciate you for convincing him..." She said softly with a faint pink hue dusting her cheeks. Connor looked as her before nodding.

"It's not a problem, miss. I'm glad that I can help is all." He said as she nodded and let go of his arm to sit back down in the chair she had sat in previously. Connor looked at her and smiled softly to himself before catching up to Hank to the captain's office.


	5. 「Chapter 5」

That same night, Hank drove the two back to his home, Connor sitting in the passengers seat while (Y/n) sat in the back as she quietly looked out the window, it had started raining and she watched the droplets roll down the window while collecting other droplets as it went down. A duffle bag of clothes and a box of items sat in the seat next to her, the police had salvaged her belongings from the home and had given it back to (Y/n) to hold on to until she could find a place of their own. Hank pulled into a driveway in front of a small but decent home, "Here we are." Hank hummed, "Home sweet home." He looked back at her, "Do you need help carrying things inside?" He asked and she looked back at him and shook her head.

"I'm alright... Th-Thank you though..." She said softly as Hank nodded.

"Alright, kids. Get out." He said as he and Connor opened their doors to step out of the car. Hank walked up tot the door to unlock it and hold it open as the young woman slung her duffle bag over her shoulder and picked up her box of belongings with a soft grunt. Connor, being the gentleman he was, was holding an open umbrella over her so she and her things don't get soaked and closed the door for her. She blushed softly and nodded to Connor.

"Thank you..." She hummed softly as he nodded back and the two walk over to the house and inside before Hank closed the door. Connor closed the umbrella and set it to the side to dry as (Y/n) looked around. The interior of the house really wasn't that bad for a scruffy man like Hank, it could use some cleaning but it was rather homey.

"Well, this is it. Now, I don't live in luxuries but it is what it is." Hank said while scratching the back of his neck awkwardly as (Y/n) shook her head.

"It's fine... I-I like it here..." She said softly as Hank smiled a bit before a large dog came up to her and she instinctively backed up a bit in slight surprise. The dog stared up at her and walked around her while sniffing her feet and legs, "Th-This must be Sumo..." She said as Hank chuckled and nodded as he got on one knee to ruffle his dog's fur and scratch behind his ears.

"Yeah, he's big but he's a good dog. You'll like him." He said as she nodded as she watched Sumo go over to Connor, where the android got on one knee to pet the dog as well. There was a affectionate look on his face as he pet the dog and it made the young woman more curious about him. "Anyway, let me show you where you'll be staying." Hank spoke up before leading her to one of the two rooms, she looked at one bedroom that was kind of in a disarray with some articles of clothing on the floor.

_'Must be Lieutenant's room...'_ She thought to herself as Hank opened the door to the room next to his. They walk in and it was a small but also decent sized room with light blue painted walls, a dresser, and a queen bed on the one side of the room. There were stickers on the dresser and headboard of the bed and she looked at them with a slight head tilt as she set the box down on the floor and duffle bag on the bed. Hank noticed this and sighed softly.

"Yeah sorry about those, this used to be um... My son Cole's room." He said, hesitating before saying his son's name as Connor came over and leaning against the doorway. She looked back at him.

"You have a son...?" She asked as Hank's expression became a solemn one.

"I _had_ a son..." He said quietly and she realized why before grimacing and looking away.

"Oh... I'm sorry..." (Y/n) said softly, as Hank shook his head.

"Nah, don't be. Anyway," He cleared his throat and looked around the room, "So this room is yours until you can find a place of your own. Just don't break anything." He said as she nodded.

"Don't worry, Lieutenant... I won't..." She hummed as Hank chuckled softly.

"You can call me Hank, miss. We're outside of work so you don't have to keep calling me that." He said, "I have to listen to Connor say that all the time before but he calls me Hank most of the time, isn't that right, Connor?" Hank asked while softly hitting Connor's arm.

"Of course, Lieu-I mean, Hank." Connor said, his LED turning yellow for a quick second when he switched names with a look of puzzlement on the androids face. This makes Hank laugh softly and (Y/n) can only smile a tiny bit at that. She could tell that these two were close friends, even if one was human and the other was a android, she enjoyed seeing how some humans aren't that bad towards androids. Hank sighed softly with a slight smile.

"Anyhow, I'm gonna let you get yourself settled in and I'm gonna order dinner." Hank said about to walk out before stopping and looking at (Y/n), "Is Chinese good with you, miss?" He asked.

"I'd like that, Hank..." She said with a nod before adding, "And you can call me, (Y/n)... You too, Connor..." She said as the two men look at each other and nod.

"Sure thing, (Y/n)." Hank said before leaving the room to order takeout. (Y/n) looked back at her things and sighed softly, it felt different to be away from Alex. To be away from all that abuse and pain. It felt nice almost. Connor looked at (Y/n) and walked over to her. He studied her features as she looked like she had something on her mind.

"Is something on your mind, (Y/n)?" Connor asked as she looked over at him before looking away with a slight nod.

"Not really..." She said softly as she didn't look at him while taking out her clothes. Connor nodded as he looked around and looked over at her box of personal items. He looked at her then back at the box.

**□「LOOK THROUGH PERSONAL ITEMS」  
** **○「RESPECT PRIVACY」**

Connor kneeled down to look through the box. He finds a metal box and took off the lid to find photographs in the box. He took out the photos and looked through them. He sees pictures of when (Y/n) was a teenager, a wide smile on her face as she was with her family or friends somewhere. Connor then came across photos of (Y/n) with a man, whom he presumed was a significant other. As he analyzed the man, it came up to be Alex Caranza himself. Connor found it strange to see this, they both looked really happy together. He finds a picture of them standing in front of Eiffel Tower sharing a loving kiss, his LED turns yellow as he wondered what happened to them that caused a drastic change in their relationship.

**□「CHILDHOOD」『🔓』  
** **○「ALEX」『🔓』  
** **×「FAMILY」『🔓』  
** **△「PUT PHOTOS BACK」**

"You looked really happy in these old photos. You must have had a happy childhood." Connor said as she looked over at him and sees the photos he was holding.

"I guess so yeah..." She murmured before looking away, "Well, I used to... I don't like to think about it as much anymore..."

**○「ALEX」『🔓』  
** **×「FAMILY」『🔓』  
** **△「PUT PHOTOS BACK」**

"You seemed to have a lot of fun with your family according to these photos, are you close with them?" He asked as she paused with what she was doing before shaking her head.

"I'd rather not answer that..."

**○「ALEX」『🔓』  
** **△「PUT PHOTOS BACK」**

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened to you and Caranza?" Connor asked, "Because you two look really happy in these photos. Nothing like what you were dealing with now." (Y/n) sighed heavily and looked at Connor with a almost upset expression.

"I don't feel comfortable answering these questions, Connor... Sorry..." She said before going back to what she was doing. Connor looked at her with his LED swirling yellow in deep thought as he put the photos back into the box and closing it.

**□「APOLOGY」  
** **○「LEAVE」**

"I apologize, (Y/n). It was wrong of me to ask such personal questions when you're obviously going through some troubling times at the moment." Connor said as he stood back up.

"It's okay, Connor..." (Y/n) said, biting her lip before looking at Connor, "Sorry, but can I have a moment to myself...?" She asked quietly as he looked at her and nodded.

"Of course. I just wanted to see if I could learn some things about you. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable, I apologize in advance if it happens again." He said before walking out of the room. (Y/n) watched him leave before sighing softly to herself, looking at the small metal box and picking it up. She grimaced before sliding it under the bed.

"Good memories are meant to be forgotten if they don't have any meaning anymore..." She said quietly to herself before continuing to unpack.


	6. 「Chapter 6」

Once (Y/n) had gotten settled in, Hank came back with Chinese takeout and walked into the kitchen and Connor had stood from the couch, "Do you need help setting up the table...?" (Y/n) asked softly as Hank set the bag down on the table. He looked up at her before nodding.

"Sure, the uh bowls are in that cabinet over there." He said while pointing to one of the cabinets as he took out the food. She nodded while walking over to the cabinet, "Hey, Connor, can you grab me a beer?" He asked as the android nodded.

"Of course, Hank." He said while walking over to the fridge and then looking over at (Y/n) before opening the fridge, "Is there something you would like, (Y/n)?" He asked as she glanced over her shoulder at him. 

"Anything you guys have is fine..." She said softly as she took the bowls over to the table and Connor looked back into the fridge.

**□「SODA」  
○「WATER」  
×「BEER」  
△「JUICE」**

Connor bit his cheek softly before grabbing two bottles of beer, as he thought she might need something to relax her from the rough day she has had. Once the two humans sat down, the android walked over and gave Hank one bottle and (Y/n) the other. "I though you might have wanted something to ease your mind a bit." Connor said with a soft smile at (Y/n), who blushed faintly and nodded.

"Thank you, Connor... I appreciate your concern..." She said softly as Connor nodded. Hank and (Y/n) begun to eat as Connor sat and watched. (Y/n) noticed that he wasn't eating, "Do want to eat...?" She asked as Connor looked at her with a slight head tilt.

"For what reason? There's no need for me to eat." He said.

"Oh... But can you eat...?"

"Of course." Connor said, "My body just doesn't need the nutrients and energy food gives for humans."

"I see..."

"Well, make it seem like you're having dinner then." Hank said while putting food in his bowl, "And quit staring at us." He said and Connor nodded as he began to eat. The three ate in silence as the TV is heard in the living room, a hockey game was on as the announcer was explaining what was happening play by play.

"Thank you for letting me stay for the time being, Hank..." (Y/n) said softly as Hank nodded.

"It's not a problem, (Y/n). It's the least I can do to help you get back on your feet." Hank said, "But I think it's Connor that you should thank since he's the one who suggested that you stay here." She looked over at the android, who paused from eating to look over at (Y/n).

The young woman nodded as she looked over at Connor, "And thank you too, Connor..."

"As I said before, it's my pleasure to help in anyway I can." He said as she nodded and they all fall back into silence once more. Sumo walked into the kitchen and laid down by Hank's chair. The android looked over at (Y/n), who shifted a bit at the awkward atmosphere.

**『SPARK CONVERSATION TO BREAK AWKWARD SILENCE』**

**□「JOB」  
○「HOBBIES」  
×「PERSONAL」  
△「CONTINUE EATING」**

Connor's LED turns yellow and swirled before turning blue, "So, (Y/n), what do you do for a living?" He asked, Connor could just analyze her profile for her information but just wanted to hear it from her. She perked up a bit and looked at him in slight surprise before looking back at her food.

"U-Uhm... Well... I-I'm a graphic designer..." (Y/n) said softly as Hank made a face of being impressed.

"Really?" He asked as he swallowed down his food, "So you're pretty good in art and whatnot then?"

"I mean, I-I suppose so..." She said with a rather flustered face, "It was a r-requirement in college to take art courses as I studied graphic design..." 

"Cool, you should show us some of your art stuffs sometime." Hank encouraged and she rubbed the nape of her neck sheepishly with a nod.

"Maybe someday..."

"So, with all that's been going on through your relationship with Alex, you still managed to get work done?" Connor asked as she nodded.

"Well, it p-put more stress on me mentally... So it was difficult to work... But I still managed to get the clients' requests done in time..." (Y/n) admitted softly, "It was j-just difficult with Alex... Constantly berating me..." She said quietly after a short pause as Hank grunted.

"I can't even imagine being put through all that for days on end. But that is what makes you strong, you were able to still get the job done and make money even with his constant bullshit because you didn't let that stop you." The older man said as she thought over his words before nodding.

"I-I suppose you're right..."

**□「HOBBIES」  
○「PERSONAL」  
×「CONTINUE EATING」**

"What do you enjoy doing on your free time?" Connor asked with a slight head tilt.

"Hm... I g-guess before Alex became the man he is now... I guess I used to enjoy reading on my free time or draw... I enjoy a bit of painting... I used to love traveling..."

"Where have you been?" Hank asked.

"Um... I've been to Canada... California, New York, Pennsylvania... Florida... Maryland and Washington D.C.... I've also been to France, Australia, the United Kingdom, Spain... What else...? Italy... Korea... China... And the last trip I was on was in Brazil..." She said as Hank nodded.

"Wow, that's impressive. Heard Italy's beautiful this time of year." He said as she nodded.

"It is... But I had to travel to a few of the states and countries I listed to meet with some clients overseas or out of state..." (Y/n) said as she ate as the Hank and Connor nodded.

**□「PERSONAL」  
○「CONTINUE EATING」**

"Do you mind if I ask a rather personal question?" Connor asked as she paused and looked over at Connor.

"It depends on the question..." She said as Hank looked between the two.

"What am I not allowed to ask?"

"Hm... Nothing about my relationship with Alex or my past..." She said softly as Connor's LED turned yellow.

"Alright," He said with a nod as he thought, "Have you ever regretted being with someone?" He asked, the question made Hank almost choked on his food while shooting Connor a slight glare as (Y/n) looked to the side with a grimace. There was an awkward silence as she shifted a bit in her seat. Hank cleared his throat as he looked over at the woman as Connor's LED stayed yellow and continued to swirl.

"I'm sorry about Connor, (Y/n). He's unaware of what's the right thing to say when it comes to normal conversations." He said as (Y/n) shook her head a bit.

"N-No... It's fine... Um... Almost all the time for the last couple of y-years..." She said as she and Connor made eye contact, his LED turning blue once she answered.

"I see." He said as she nodded and finished her food.

"Alright... I'm gonna take a shower... You can leave the dishes in the sink and I'll wash them when you two are done..." She said as she stood up and Hank shook his head.

"It's fine, (Y/n). Go get yourself situated and I'll handle the dishes and stuff." He said as she nodded and walked off. The older man looked at Connor, whose eyes watched (Y/n) leave the kitchen before back at Hank. He sighed and shook his head as he went back to eating, "Oh Connor, we really need to work on your ice breakers..." Hank said with a swig of his beer and Connor only looked at him with a confused head tilt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! Hope this chapter was good >.< I also hope I wrote Connor well and you guys like it. 
> 
> I've been playing the game and omg it's soooo stressful since I'm trying to keep everyone alive! Anyway, hope you guys like the book so far! Kudos and comment if you like and I'll see you guys in the next chapter! 
> 
> Also, I hope you guys like this drawing of Connor I did. It took me a few tries to draw Connor as best as I could because he's just *clenches chest where heart is* Ugh he's just perfect T~T


	7. 「Chapter 7」

Hank finished washing the dishes with a soft sigh, "There, all done." He said as Connor had finished cleaning up the table as well before the detective paused in realization, "Oh-shit forgot to tell (Y/n) where the towels were. Hey, Connor, grab a towel from the closet and give it to (Y/n) will ya?" He asked the android nodded.

"Of course." He said as he walked off to grab a towel before approaching the bathroom, he noticed that the door was slightly ajar by just a few centimeters and he gave a curious head tilt as he quietly walked up to the door. He believed that maybe (Y/n) was finished and he gave a light shrug as he opened the door and walked in, "Sorry to intrude, (Y/n) but-" Connor's take a immediate stop as well as his movements when his eyes land on (Y/n), who had looked at him in surprise and shock as she too stood frozen with a wet rag in her hand, as if she was running it over her neck and jaw. She had just gotten out of the shower as water droplets ran down her body and Connor, for the first time, was at a loss for words as his dark eyes accidentally trailed down her figure before just as quickly glanced back up at the young woman's now mortified expression. Connor's LED had turned yellow as it swirled when he tried to find his voice again, a very faint hue of blue dusted his cheeks, "Okay, I know what this looks like," Connor started as he slowly placed the towel on the sink, trying to keep his eyes on her face and not down, "But I can assure you that-" A half empty shampoo bottle is suddenly thrown at his head as it bounced off his noggin, taking him by sudden surprise and making his LED turn red.

"Get out!" (Y/n) shrieked frantically with a blushing red face of embarrassment, one arm poorly attempting to cover her chest and lady bits at the same time as the other threw bottles of soap at Connor, who raised his arms up to block the objects and he backed up as she got closer.

"(Y/n)-Hey let me explain myself-"

"Just gooooo!" She stammered as Connor had finally took a step back into the hallway and out of the bathroom, he brought his arms down to look at (Y/n) with a very sincere look.

"Let me just say that it is highly dangerous to get the tiled floor wet as you could possibly slip and fall because you didn't dry yourself off-!" Connor said, a finger raised in a matter of fact manner, before getting cut off with the wet rag being thrown and slapped onto his face and the bathroom door slammed shut. Hank stood at the end of the hall with his arms crossed and brow arched as he stared at the android who now just stood in the hall with a wet rag covering his face and his index finger still raised, silence hung in the air.

"What the fuck did you do this time, Connor?" Hank asked as Connor slowly removed the rag from his glistening wet face as his LED had now turned yellow and swirled. A look of confusion was written over his face as he looked up at Hank.

"I went to give her the towel, and I noticed that the door was still opened a little bit by a centimeter. I, for some reason, assumed that she was finished and walked in on her just getting out of the shower. And for another unknown reason, I was for the first time at a loss for words as my program couldn't process any excuses or reasons to save myself from her wrath." Connor said, the confused expression on his face never leaving as Hank sighed and shook his head.

"Come on, Connor, have a seat with me." He said as he walked into the living room and slumped down on the couch, Connor sat down next to him as Sumo walked in and laid down by Connor's feet as he reached down to pet the dog. "Listen, kid," Hank started with a sigh and shake of his head, "I'm about to give you a few tips of many about the female mind and what not to do when you're living with one so pay close attention and take note."

Connor nodded as he looked at Hank almost intently, "Of course." He said.

"Alright." Hank said with a nod, "To start it off, never walk in on a woman doing anything unannounced unless you have a death wish. It doesn't matter if she is reading, changing, eating, working, bathing, etcetera etcetera. Always make your presence known so you don't get your balls ripped off." Hank said while pointing his thumb behind them towards where the bathroom is, "That was a perfect example of what happens when you walk in unannounced while she was getting out of the shower. Now to the important question to this situation," Hank looked at Connor with a serious expression, "Did you look down?" Connor bit his cheek as he _vividly_ remembered looking down by accident and the very faint hue of blue dusted his cheeks again.

"I... Might've accidentally had a glance down..." Connor said while glancing to the side after a pause.

"Now that's where you fucked up." Hank said, "Whatever the scenario like this is, you always keep your eyes up. Because once you glance down, even by accident, there's no coming back from it no matter how quickly you look back up since she saw you glance down." He said as Connor nodded, taking a mental note of his partner's every word.

"Understood, Hank." Connor said.

"Good." Hank hummed, "Secondly, you never ask a woman if she ever regretted being with someone when she had just come out of a bad relationship. You need to learn what is the right thing to say compared to what's not the right thing to say because I have a feeling you have a hard time reading the atmosphere."

Connor sighed as he looked down, biting at his cheek, "I know, it's been a year and I'm still having a hard time with all of this normal human interaction. I guess I'm just so used to investigating and asking pressing questions in order to get more information from people that it gets in the way with trying to have a normal conversation." Hank patted his shoulder.

"It's all good, Connor. Just use today's and tonight's events as a reminder so it wouldn't happen again." Connor nodded before his thoughts trailed to (Y/n).

"Do you think she... Dislikes me now?" Connor asked as he looked up at Hank, a look of some worry written over the android's face. Hank rubbed his chin in thought as he shook his head.

"I wouldn't say that. You just probably made her feel somewhat traumatized, in which I suggest you apologize to her later once she calms down."

"I understand. I didn't mean to walk in on her, I don't know what came over me." Connor sighed with a shake of his head while looking at Sumo and scratching behind the canine's ear, "Maybe I'm starting to lose my touch since I became a deviant."

"Nah, you just need to get your fucking head back in the game and learn from your mistakes. We humans make mistakes all the time, and we try to learn from them. Once you've cleared your head of these things, you'll be back in your game in no time." Hank said while patting Connor's shoulder encouragingly and Connor nodded.

"Of course. Thank you, Hank. I appreciate you sharing your wisdom with me, I've still got a long way to go if I want to be human." The android said with a determined tone and face as Hank smiled softly.

"That's good to hear, Connor." He said while ruffling the android's hair before standing up, "Well, I'm gonna get some shut eye."

Connor nodded as he watched his partner head to his bedroom, "Alright, good night, Hank."

"G'night, Connor." Hank said before pausing and looking back at him, "Remember what we talked about"

"I will." He said as Hank nodded and walked into his bedroom, closing the door behind him. Connor sat there with Sumo as the dog let out a low whine and Connor petted him again. Deep in thought as he thought of ways to apologize to (Y/n).


End file.
